Field of the Invention
The disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-178715 filed on Sep. 10, 2015 including the specification, drawings and abstract is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The present disclosure relates to an information processing system, an information processing method, an information processing program, and a storage medium.
Related Art
A technology for causing an external processing device to instead execute data processing to be performed by a control device in order to reduce a load of processing in the control device is generally known. As such a processing device, for example, a device that performs processing using a graphics processing unit (GPU), a digital signal processor (DSP), or the like is known.
Although the GPU is originally intended for image processing, a development environment for use in general purpose calculation is provided in recent years. The GPU can perform numerical calculation at high speed as compared with a central processing unit (CPU).
In many cases, the GPU is an external discrete device that is controlled by the control device. Therefore, in order to cause the GPU to perform a process for data that is a processing target, the data that is a processing target is transferred from the control device to the GPU via an external bus and processed data obtained through the process is transferred to the control device in many cases.
For example, JP2010-244096A describes a technology for transferring divided data obtained by dividing data that is a processing target by a predetermined number of divisions from a CPU to a GPU, and processing the divided data in the GPU. In the technology described in JP2010-244096A, a total time taken to process the data that is a processing target is shortened by executing the transfer of the divided data from the CPU to the GPU and processing of the divided data in the GPU in parallel.
However, in a case where a processing device outside a control device is caused to perform processing of data, when divided data divided by the predetermined number of divisions is simply transferred from the control device to the processing device, and the processing device repeats an operation of processing the divided data, a transfer time may be disturbed (so-called bottleneck), and a time from start of processing for data that is a processing target to completion (hereinafter referred to as a “total processing time”) may be longer.
In the technology described in the above document, since the data that is a processing target is divided by a predetermined number of divisions, a total processing time may be longer as described above. This is not limited to a case where the processing device uses a GPU, and may also occur in a case where a device using another discrete device that executes image processing and a calculation process, such as a DSP and a product name XEON PHI (registered trademark) manufactured by Intel Corporation, is applied as the processing device.